This Means War
by hulkettesmash
Summary: There has been a long time rivalry between S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy's Sci-Tech and Ops Division. When an Ops student stole Howard Stark's bust as a prank he did not expect a full retaliation from a "bunch of nerds". Chaos ensues when these two rivaling S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Division initiated a prank war. A Battle of Brains vs. Brawns...who will win? S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy AU
1. Chapter 1

Phil Coulson watches his daughter get up the stage to receive her diploma. It feels like it was just yesterday when he first held Skye Coulson. And now he is watching her receive her PhD for Computational Science and Engineering and he couldn't be more proud of her achievements.

17 years ago Director Fury assigned him to protect an 084, o keep it safe and hidden from the system, including Shield. No one besides him and Fury can know about it. He accepted the assignment with no questions and no hesitation. Little did he know that the 084 would turn out to be a small, cute and chubby baby girl.

No one was supposed know what where Skye came from. He was meant to protect her identity from whoever it was that killed her family and the whole Chinese village where she was born. As far as anyone is concerned he adopted the baby girl out of loneliness.

Fury never told him why that innocent looking baby turned out to be an 084. As far as he knew 084 are unidentified and dangerous objects but there is nothing dangerous about this baby. He can only assume that this girl maybe special.

At the end of the ceremony Skye happily skipped towards her father. "I did it!"

"Yes you did. I'm so proud of you Skye." He said as he embraced Skye tightly.

The father-daughter duo went off to celebrate the momentous occasion by going to their favorite steakhouse.

Skye just finished her dessert when Coulson handed her an envelope.

"What's this? I'm not in trouble again am I?" She jokingly asked after seeing the Shield logo printed on the letter envelope that was addressed to her.

"Just open it." Coulson told her. Skye nervously opened the letter. She hasn't done anything to Shield recently. At least nothing that she can remember. The last time she hacked into Shield was when she sent Sitwell an email, a fake love note from Agent Hand and that was 5 weeks ago.

Skye's a great hacker, some may even say that she's one of the best there is, and she often hack into different government databases including Shield's. Of course she never touched their mission files, even she knows her limits. She often just mess with their system like making their centralised speakers play Aqua's I'm a Barbie Girl on repeat for a whole week much to the annoyance of Nick Fury and all Shield Agents. She almost always received a warning letter from him but there never was any Shield logo from any of them.

She did try to hack into Tony Stark's database 2 days ago but he was able to detect her and sent her hundreds of computer viruses that fried her laptop. Surprisingly, although not really, Stark has better firewall protection than Shield as it was the only system that she failed to hack into. But shouldn't it be a Stark's logo and not Shield?

Skye took a deep calming breath and begun reading the letter.

_Dear Ms. Skye Coulson,_

_Congratulations!_

_On behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our Science and Technology Program. As you know S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy for Science and Technology is a highly exclusive program for the best and brightest scientific minds. _

_W e were impressed by your overall qualification, skills and abilities and therefore you were chosen among thousands of outstanding applicants worldwide. _

_Enclose with this letter are the information and documents necessary for your official enrolment into S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy for Science and Technology._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Agent Anne Weaver_

_Director_

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy _

_Science and Technology Division_

Skye looked up at her father in surprise. Coulson has always been protective of Skye and she never taught that he would ever allow her to join Shield. Of course she dreamed of following her father's footsteps and become a super secret agent like him. She always thought that it's very badass but every time she asked him if she could join, he always answers no. He often says that it's too dangerous for her. Quite odd coming from a man who lives and breath Shield but she surmised it as his overprotective father instinct. Although at times she feels as if there is more into it.

"I thought you said joining Shield would be too dangerous. What changed your mind?"

"Shield SciTech trains Scientist, Doctors, Engineers and other technical fields who mostly work in the background. I figured that it's a lot safer than being a field agent or working at Stark industries especially with everything that's happening with Tony Stark. Besides Maria's right you could be a great asset to Shield. I've seen firsthand what you could do with just a phone and a laptop. I can just imagine what more you could with Shields resources."

Skye was ecstatic that she's finally joining Shield. Sure she may not become a badass crime fighter like Clint and Natasha. And she may not become just like her godmother Melinda May, one of Shield top field agents who can take out hundreds if guys at once at least before she transferred to admin department for reasons that her father never told her. But she's finally going to enter her father's world and saving people.

She can't wait for the adventures she's sure to experience at SciTech.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye's dragging her large suitcase down the stairs of her childhood home out into her van.

"Do you really need to bring this much shoes?" Clint hollered above her carrying a big box of Skye's favorite shoes. Clint Barton, Natasha Romonav and Melinda May all came to see her go. They were all excited to hear the news that she's going to Shield Academy but was also slightly disappointed to hear that she's joining SciTech instead of Ops.

While her father was preparing lunch and some road snacks for Skye, Natasha, Clint and Melinda are helping with packing her stuff.

"It's essential, Clint. You can't really expect to me wear the same shoes for all of my outfits." She said faux-shocked and proceeded shaking her head smirking.

"I wear the same shoes all the time." Clint said exasperatedly.

"It's a woman thing.- " _Sigh_ "- I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Natasha, Melinda, you don't have these much shoes in your closet" Clint asked as he saw Natasha and Melinda carrying out the last of Skye's boxes and put them inside the back of her van.

"Yes I do." "I actually have more." Both said at the same time.

Skye looked at Clint smugly as closed her van which is now filled to the brink.

"Thanks again for coming and helping me pack." She told the three.

"No need to thank us kiddo just be sure to make us proud. And I call dibs on becoming your S.O. once you've graduated." Announced Clint as he took Skye for a bear hug.

"Nope I was the one who taught her how to hack so I should be her S.O." Natasha pushed Clint off of Skye to embrace her as well. Natasha did taught Skye the basics in hacking but the girl was truly gifted that she eventually surpassed even the best Shield hackers.

Skye walked towards her godmother and the closest mother figure she has for a tight hug. May was never an affectionate person, especially not in public, but Skye was always an exemption therefore she willingly hugged her in return.

Phil Coulson was one of May's closest friend and confidant since joining Shield. When he surprisingly adopted the girl and asked her to be the godmother she was hesitant. Shield was not a safe place for a child and having a family is dangerous for someone in their field. They could be used as targets or a device for blackmailing. Being compromised is the last thing someone in her occupation needs. But Phil was adamant in giving the girl a maternal figure and she's the closest thing that Phil has.

But what really convinced May was how Skye first looked at her when Coulson made her carry the child. One look on those brown eyes filled with such wonder and trust and innocence and Melinda knew she was doomed. And since that moment on she knew that she'd kill anyone who ever tried to harm a single hair on this girls head. That she would happily die protecting that girl in her arms.

* * *

><p>Everyone is gathered to the table for lunch before Skye's departure. Phil once again tried in vain to convince his daughter to let him drive her to the academy. But despite the lack of blood relation Skye is just as stubborn as her father, maybe even more so. Phil drove his daughter to Harvard University for her College, Master and PhD education, granted she was too young to get a license then, but why should Shield Academy be any different?<p>

"It's an 18 hours drive, Dad. We both know that Shield can't function when you're not with them, not even for just a minute. I'm perfectly capable in driving myself, if anyone tried to mess with me Clint, Natasha and Aunt Mel taught me enough self-defence to protect myself. Besides I already promised to stop by a hotel to rest once it gets too dark. I'll be fine, I promise." To Skye one of the downside in going to college at such as young age was that she never get to experience the "College Roadtrip" that her classmates often talks about. Now that she's 17 and is legal to drive she's adamant on getting to taste that sense of independence and freedom that you get from driving yourself to college, or Shield Cadetship in her case.

"Fine, just be sure that you'll also take a few stopovers to eat. No skipping meals. Got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir." She mocked salute happy that her father finally agreed to let her go on her own.

When everyone was done with their lunch they all went outside to say their goodbyes and well wishes.

Phil was the last to say his goodbye. He gathered his daughter in a tight hug not wanting to let go. "I'm gonna miss you so bad." He whispered to her as he kissed her temple.

"I'll miss you to dad. I promise I'll make you proud." She said to him.

"I already am."

* * *

><p><em>Up next: SkyeWard meeting.<em>

_Special thanks to everyone who commented, favorited and followed this story._


	3. Chapter 3

Just as she promised her father, she made a stopover at a small hotel called La Preza to rest for the night. After checking in she went to a diner nearby to grab a bite.

Upon entering she saw that it was already crowded. All the tables already seemed to be occupied. She tried looked further in the back and, thankfully, found a booth in the dark corner with only one occupant.

The occupant, obviously male, has his back to her when Skye hesitantly approached him hoping that he'd let her sit with him.

"Uh...Hi." The guy looked up from his book and gave Skye a once over not once showing an ounce of emotion. And Skye stood frozen after seeing his face, this guy was probably the most gorgeous guy that she'd ever seen in her life. He could definitely pass as a model or an actor or both. But she also sensed something dangerous about the guy, he practically has the same aura that Clint, Natasha and Melinda carries. However, instead of feeling afraid of him she grew even more attracted to him.

Skye stood staring at him for what felt like hours when she was jolted out of her trance like state by the hot guy who said something she failed to catch.

Skye shook her head to clearing her thoughts before stuttering "Huh..uhm...what was that?"

"I said, can I help you?" _God, even his voice sound so hot._ _Yes, you can definitely help me with a lot of things. Starting with helping me scratch that itch between my legs with your mouth and_ - Skye immediately stopped herself before her thoughts get any dirtier. _Since when did I become such a slut?_, she thought to herself.

"Uh, Y-Yeah. I was hoping you wouldn't mind letting me sit here with you. All other tables are full." Skye can feel her face warming up and that made her even more self-concious. But much to Skye's disappointment he simply nodded his head and went back to reading. The way he behaved around her obviously implied that he's not interested.

"I'm Skye by the way." She introduced herself as she sat down in-front of him however the guy simply ignored her and continued reading his book.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes ignoring each other when a waitress approached them. The waitress, clearly too stressed out with the amount of patrons tonight, barely gave them a glance when she asked for their orders. She quickly jots it down and moved on to another customer before Skye managed to say that they are not together and would prefer a separate bill.

The silence was becoming too awkward and intolerable for Skye that she tried once again to start a conversation with the guy sitting across from her. "So, Hunger Games?"

"Matterhorn" He said finally looking up from his book giving Skye a small smile.

Feeling more confident in continuing the conversation she asked "So, you got a name? Seeing as I've already introduced myself I figured it's only fair that I know yours."

"Grant Ward" Grant introduced himself. He was trying to mask his nervousness in-front of this beautiful woman. Strangers makes him uncomfortable but this girl intrigued him which makes it somewhat okay to be around. And that happens rarely.

It was obvious to him that the brown haired, brown eyed beauty finds him attractive and he admits that the feeling's mutual. Unbeknownst to her he hasn't read a single word from his book since she sat down in-front of him trying to sneak glances every now and then. However, he is about to graduate from Shield Ops and becoming a full pledge Shield Agent so the complication from having a relationship is the last thing he needed. Not that he thought of having a relationship with the this gorgeous woman.

"So what is a young girl like you doing here this late at night?" It was obvious for Grant that she's not a local and although there is a sense of maturity in her based on her looks she cannot be older than 18.

"First I'm 17, I am not that young." Skye was a bit offended to be called a young girl. She likes to think she's mature for her age seeing as she got her first PhD at a tender age of seventeen being one of Harvard's youngest student to ever receive a Doctorate Degree. Sure she can be a bit playful and troublesome, at least according Fury, but still mature compared to kids her age. "Anyways, I'm here for my College Roadtrip. I was just taking a detour and checked in a nearby hotel before continuing." It wasn't technically a lie, just an edited version of the truth. Skye knew she cannot reveal that she was accepted to a Cadetship at Shield Academy training to become a Shield Agent, can she?

_I supposed I was right after all. Being fresh out of high school, she indeed cannot have been older than 18. Not that it mattered. _Ward thought as he also tried to think of any college close by. That truth is he can't think of any besides Shield Academy but that was impossible. _She did say she was taking a detour so it could be farther ahead. She must've been trying to explore the world as much as she can before school starts._

"What about you? You're obviously not a local either." Skye asked him curious to know more about this gorgeous guy.

"Just passing through. Staying at a small hotel nearby. Will be gone by morning." He told her.

"Are you trying to ask me to join you at your hotel? I'm sorry but I'm a proper southern girl, you'll make me untidy." Grant can't help but laugh at her horrible southern girl accent which is weird for a guy like Grant Ward. He is the type of guy who takes everything too seriously, according to his friends, and he is seldom seen laughing. All he ever think about is graduating on top of all his classes. He isn't overly friendly type either, he can literally count his friends at Shield Ops in one hand, but there is something about Skye that lures him in. Every little thing about her entices him, her expressive eyes, bright smile, her corny humour and sweet laugh. He wants to learn more about her and that scares him. It's a good thing that they'll eventually go onto their separate ways by morning never to see each other again. Grant don't think he'll be capable of staying away from her if she's just a short distance away. The food's arrival may have brought him back from his reverie but it did not cease Grant worry.

Both continued to talk while eating. Or at least Skye did most of the talking while Grant gives short comments here and there. When the bill arrived Grant quickly paid for both their meals before Skye can take out her wallet. He then proceeded to walk her to their hotel room, it turns out that they are both checked-in the same hotel and is only two floors away from each other

"You didn't have to pay for my food." Skye insisted "Besides guys only pay for their dates' meal."

"Consider it as a date then and now I'm taking you back home before your curfew." Grant rarely makes a joke but then again he feels more relaxed than he's ever been when around Skye.

"Well in that case, I should warn you I don't kiss on first dates." Skye jokingly said earning a tiny chuckle from Grant.

"Maybe on our second date then." Oh how Grant wants a second date with her; maybe even a third, a fourth, a fifth and more. But he knows that's not possible, especially once he become a Shield Agent.

It may have just been her imagination but Skye seemed to have sense a tinge of sadness from his last comment and she knows why. She would like to have that second date with him too, hopefully even more, but in reality they'll both go on their separate ways come morning.

Grant bid Skye farewell once they are in-front of her hotel room both knew that this is probably the last time they'll see each other. Grant was about to turn back to get to the elevator that would take him to his own floor but Skye stopped him. When Grant turned back to face her she stood on her tiptoes to quickly kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight." She said as she entered her hotel room.

Grant stood there stunned and blushing while a grin slowly forms on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up next: Skye's first day at SciTech and how FitzSkimmons friendship will form. <em>**

**_Also did a few minor changes in Chapter 3. _****_Thanks again to everyone who commented, favorited and followed This Means War._**

**_Special Announcement: I was thinking of also writing a Prequel Series of _****_This Means War focused mainly on Daddy Coulson. What do you guys think?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Skye was in awestruck.

Shield Science & Technology is amazing. Its grounds is bigger and wider than Harvard with a huge statue if Howard Stark in the middle. And the architecture looked sophisticated, clean cut and bright, the design is truly breathtaking. It's even better than what she imagined and that was just on the outside. She can't wait to see what's waiting for her inside.

She went to the registrar's office to pick up her class schedule, dorm room assignment and school map. The registrar also had her fill-up all last documents needed to complete her registration. She was also given a memo regarding first year's orientation she was required to attend.

After that she followed the school map's direction and drove towards where the dorm building is suppose to be. The Dorm is v-shaped building, the two wings separating the boys and the girls' dorms. The building is made up of 16 floors in each wing and is connected by a grand foyer that also housed three sets of elevator for each wing and a door that leads to the fire-escape stairs. In the main entrance she was greeted once again by Howard Stark, this time in its bust form. _Wow, they're real Stark fanatics aren't they? _Skye thought.

She took the elevator and proceeded to the 3rd floor in order to find her room. Each year level have their own assigned floors. The 1st and 2nd floors are for the faculty and staff, 3rd to 6th floors are for the first years, 7th to 10th are for the second years, 11th to 13th are for third years and the 14th to 16th floors are for the seniors.

Her room is already unlocked when she found it. Inside was a brown haired girl whom Skye assumed is her roommate unpacking her things. Her new roommate looked up at as she heard Skye enter and gave her a big, warm smile.

"Hi! You must be my roommate. I'm Jemma Simmons by the way." The young British greeted Skye enthusiastically.

"Skye Coulson. It's nice to meet you." Skye knew immediately that she's going to like Jemma Simmons. She seems to be a kind and cheerful person and Skye likes to think that she's a pretty excellent judge of character.

Skye looked around the room where she'd be spending her year at. It was quite barren with white walls, two beds on the opposite side wall, two study tables, two closet and a small bathroom that she'd be sharing with her roommate. She placed the boxes she's carrying on top of the bed that was unclaimed by Simmons.

It took Skye three trips in order to grab all her stuff from her van to her room. Simmons after noticing Skye's struggle helped her out on the third trip. The two then went to find the cafeteria to grab something to eat before going to the auditorium for the first year orientation.

In the orientation they were briefed about the Shield and Shield Academy's history, the Academy's policies, Vision-Mission, etc. It was really boring that Skye practically dozed off in the middle of it. Simmons on the other hand not only paid close attention and took notes on everything that was said.

Once the orientation is over they went back to their dorm room only to be greeted by the scent of rotting fish.

"Ugh…where is that horrid smell coming from?" Simmons asked her voice muffled by a handkerchief she's using to cover her nose. Skye looked all over the room before finding the culprit inside the air vent. It was a basket of rotting fish with a note attached to it.

_Welcome to SciTech Freshmeat!_

_As part of your initiation rights to this prestigious academy you are now subjected to a torturous year brought by yours truly. The Freshmen Prank has commenced. Enjoy your stay in hell._

_ - Senior Class of 2004 _

"What the hell?" Skye exclaimed furious "This has got to be a joke right? Freshmen Prank?"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately it was not a joke. Day in and day out a freshman after another would fall victim to a Freshmen Prank. Skye and Simmons included. Apparently all freshmen received a "gift basket" of rotting meat, fish or poultry with a lovely note to it.<p>

Simmons and Skye swore that they'll look after each other's back and make sure that one does not accidentally fall victim to a trap set by a senior. They were walking back to their room on high alert when they heard, "Ouch! Stop it! That stings! Aaaahhhhh!"

"Skye, where are you going?" Shouted Simmons as soon as Skye took off to where the sound was coming from.

"We should help them!" She shouted back.

Simmons hesitated before running to follow Skye. _This is going to end badly. I just know it. _She thought.

They found 3 senior students chasing and shooting at their newest freshman victim, a curly haired boy, with their paintball guns. "I said stop it!" He exclaimed while he tried to escape the attack.

Skye, without thinking, run towards the three guys. Channelling everything that her Godmother taught her she managed to disarm the guy closest to her while the other two who continued to chase the boy remained unaware of their fallen comrade. Skye quickly took the gun and pelted the remaining two bullies with paintballs.

_Shit!_ _I did not think this through._ She taught when the two seniors finally noticed her presence and focused their attack on her. "Run!" She yelled at the boy as she run the other way while exchanging fire with her assailants. When her gun run out of ammo she threw it away and kept on running.

And she didn't stop running until she was met with body of water. And once the adrenaline rush that aided her in fighting and running away from those guys she collapsed at a nearby tree trying to catch her breath.

_This must be the river that separate Science & Technology from Operations._ There has been an on-going rivalry between Sci-Tech and Ops and Skye never knew the root cause of said rivalry except for the fact that it remained unresolved for decades. As far as Skye knows no one dares to go here and the friendship bridge that was supposed to unite the two school division remained unused. Which makes this place the perfect hiding spot for Skye. From then on, Skye claimed this very spot that she's sitting on as her own private place. A place where she can have some "me" time.

Skye didn't know how long she stayed there. All she knew was that the sound of the rushing water and wind breezing through the trees calmed and soothed her enough for a nap. When she woke up it was already dark. _Sigh. I guess it's time to go back to reality._ She thought as she stood up and walked back home blissfully unaware of the tall, dark haired man in Shield Ops uniform jogging on the other side of the river.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates last week. I got really sick I literally can't get up from bed. (And yes I used literally in its literal sense) Anyway...3 guesses on who that guy is. Go!_

_Thank you very much for everyone who viewed, visited, commented, favorited and followed this story. You guys are awesome and I love you all!_

_**Up Next: Freshmen Prank Retaliation Fitzskimmons Style. Warning: Never mess with two European Evil Geniuses! **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Skye!" Simmons immediately crushed Skye for a tightest hug as soon as she entered their room. "I've been so worried about you! Where have you been? I was so sure that those guys already killed you!"

"Can't breath!"

"Oops. Sorry!" Simmons finally let go of Skye and letting her breath.

"But seriously tough where did you learn to fight like that? It was amazing! You were like a ninja! You definitely took them, and me, by surprise! You could've been at Shield Ops with that kind of fighting skills!"

"Uhm…my godmother, she's a SHIELD Field Agent and so is my dad. She's been teaching me how to fight since I started walking, I guess. But I supposed I'm just too much of a rebel and went against the family tradition and joined SciTech instead." She said jokingly.

"You mean you're a second generation Shield Agent? Who's your dad? Is he like famous?" Simmons asked. However Skye hesitated telling her everything.

Yes her father's famous; he is part of Director Nick Fury's inner circle. But she never liked the idea of living under his shadow. She preferred to make it on Shield without the help of her dad. But looking at Simmons, she knows she can trust her with her secret. "Uhm… Phil Coulson?"

"Oh my god! You're a daughter of Director Fury's second-in-command? How come you never told me?", Simmons asked.

"I just don't like to live under his shadows. That's why I always asked everyone to call me Skye instead of my last name. I don't want everyone to know I'm associated to him and think that I only got here because of him." She explained "Look I only told you because I know that I can trust you but please don't tell it to anyone else. And please don't treat me any differently just because of my parentage."

Simmons readily agreed and hugged Skye saying "Don't be absurd you're a Mathematical Genius and a Computer Wiz. You got here not because you're the daughter of Agent Coulson but because you're special."

"So by any chance, have you met Agent Peggy Carter in person?" Simmons quickly added.

"Way to ruin the moment Simmons."

* * *

><p>The two girls were at Skye's bed watching Doctor Who from her laptop when a sudden knock interrupted them.<p>

Skye opened up the door and saw the guy she saved earlier. "Hi there. I'm Leopold Fitz." The curly haired guy introduced himself.

"Hey! I'm Skye. No need to thank me. We freshmen gotta stick together am I right? Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no, I didn't want to intrude. I just came to give you this. It's my specialty; a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of homemade pesto aioli. It's a thank you gift for saving my life earlier."

"Thanks!" Skye missed dinner and didn't realize how hungry she was until she took a big bite of the heavenly sandwich that Fitz gave her. "This is yummy!" she said with her mouth full.

"Hey! What's taking you so long?" Simmons came up to Skye's side while. "The Fifth Doctor is about to destroy Kamelion." She announced as Skye continued to devour her sandwich.

Finally noticing their guest Simmon's face morphed from excitement to stone cold hatred, as did Fitz's. Skye noticing the animosity between the two slowly back away munching her sandwich at a safe distance from them.

"Fitz" Simmons greeted him coldly.

"Simmons" He replied just as cold.

"It's getting late. I'm sure boys are not allowed in the women's dorms at this time."

"Well. I'm just about to leave." He said and then looked at Skye "So I heard you're a computer major. You should come by my room sometimes. I'd love to show you my thing. I mean my hardware. No – I mean my equipment! I – uh…nevermind." He awkwardly waved goodbye to Skye and run off.

"Well that was weird." Skye said still looking at the spot Fitz evacuated.

"You wanna make something awkward copy Fitz." Simmons remarked as she closed the door.

"I'm sensing some sort of hostility between you and curly tops over there. What's up?"

"He's just my biggest rival here at SciTech. He keeps on trying to one up me in every class that we have. Especially in Chemical Kinetics, Professor Franklin Hall seems to adore him more than me."

"I don't know. I think you guys look cute together, besides as much as I love spending time with you you're gonna need a science geek to hang out with. Someone who wouldn't zone out each time you talk about all your science know-how."

"That's nonsense. There is nothing in this universe and the next can convince me "hang out" with him. Let's not talk about him anymore and return to Doctor Who?" She said with finality un-pausing the video.

* * *

><p>"Gravitonium is an extremely rare element that has unique gravitational properties. Its atoms distort the gravity within itself which cause it to take this blob-like shape. Now can some please tell me the Atomic Number and Symbol of this element?" Dr. Franklin Hall is discussing his latest discovery in-front of his first year class.<p>

Simmons raised her hand faster than a speeding bullet, "Sir, its Atomic Symbol is Gr and its Atomic Number is 123."

"Excellent, Ms. Simmons. Now can someone tell me what the Atomic Mass of Gravitonium is?"

Fitz not wanting to get out done by Simmons also raised his hands to answer, "Its relative atomic mass is 308."

"Very Good, Mr. Fitz." Dr. Hall was interrupted mid-discussion by the school bell. "Class dismissed. Ms. Simmons and Mr. Fitz, kindly stay behind. I would like to speak with both of you."

Once all the students vacated the room Fitz and Simmons came up front to hear what Dr. Hall was going to say to them. "Alright Ms. Simmons and Mr. Fitz, you two have been my best students in this class. You have managed to exceed my expectation. Therefore I have spoken to Director Weaver to transfer you two to my advance class." Both students could not believe what they are hearing right now. It was not an uncommon occurrence for a student to be transferred to a higher level class but they have to truly excel.

"However, in order for Director Weaver to approve my recommendation you both needed to work on your teamwork. Other professors have informed me that your competition towards each other have been causing major disruption in their class." After looking at both students guilty expression he continued, "That is why I'm assigning you both to work on a special assignment together. You have two weeks to finish a research paper regarding the properties of the Gravitonium and its effect toward earth's gravity."

* * *

><p>"Dr. Hall is so unfair!" A furious Simmons cried out as soon as she entered the room interrupting Skye from her Algorithm homework. "What's that smell?", she then asked distracted by the weird sour smell coming from her roommate.<p>

"Some seniors thought it would be hilarious to dump a bucket of spoiled milk on me; at least I think its spoiled milk. I already showered twice and still can't get rid of the smell. What about you? I thought Dr. Hall was your favourite teacher, what changed?"

"That horrid man just recommended Fitz and me to his advance class."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Skye now confused about Simmons outburst.

"Yes…but before we can transfer Fitz and I must work on a research paper…together."

"Oh right you hate the guy."

"Skye could you be a little bit more sympathetic? I had to spend two weeks working with him."

"Look, this is a great opportunity for you two. Can't you two just forget about your differences, make a truce and work on a project together? And when you're finished and you both can go back to hating each other's guts for no reason."

Simmons sighed, she knows Skye was right. _I best talk to him soon. Settle our difference and work together. Besides we're both geniuses, working together would only make us twice as smart._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know I promised you guys a Fitzskimmons retaliation against the Senior but I reread my previous version and thought that its a bit too rushed. And I also noticed a major lacking of Fitzsimmons cuteness. So I did a major editing of chapters 5 and onwards and added a lot more Fitzsimmons moments. Hope you guys don't mind._

_Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited and followed my story, hope its meeting your expectations so far. Please do not hesitate to comment some more, I would really love to know your thoughts to this story. I'll also be starting on working on the SciTech vs Ops Prank War chapters soon so if you got any ideas for pranks that you would like to be included for this story, feel free to comment. I promise I'll credit you guys._

_ This chapter is dedicated to Spitfire303. Thank you for all your comments, I truly appreciate them. _

_Also to Lili...the correct answer is Grant Ward. I supposed my description of him is to vague. :)_

_Elej - apparently relative atomic mass has no unit. But as promised I edited the chapter for you. :)_

**Next Chapter: A little peak at Shield Ops and more Fitzsimmons!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

4 bullets to the chest, 3 to the head.

That was what they were taught at Shield Ops.

And Grant Douglas Ward was the top sharp shooter there. He never misses his shot...until now. And he doesn't know why.

Actually scratch that. He knows the reason why and it goes by the name of Skye. For some reason he can't erase that bright smile that lit up her eyes every time she teased him from his mind. She's beautiful, sweet, funny, kind and sexy as hell.

_What am I talking about? I've only known her for hours._ And those few hours is enough to make him lose his focus. This is exactly why I can't have a relationship. _These emotions are making it hard for me to compartmentalize._

This is too dangerous.

Just like two days ago, when he lost his footing in less than 3 minutes of sparring with Bobbi Morse. Sure she is one of the best cadets at Shield Ops but it still hurt his ego to be beaten by a woman. Especially if that specific woman never stopped reminding him of his defeat every chance she got. And Hunter and Tripp are no help either.

Why was I friends with them again?

"Damn. You're getting worse and worse each day." He heard his friend and roommate Antoine Triplett called out irking him even more. _Think of the devil and they shall appear._ He thought as his three friends came in the shooting range.

"What do you want?" He demanded gritting his teeth as he roughly changed the magazine of his gun.

"Believe it or not we're actually concerned about you." He heard the British accented voice of Lance Hunter "you've been so out of it lately."

"Yeah man, the hell is wrong with you?" Tripp continued.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He yelled becoming frustrated.

"Is it a girl?" Bobbi asked calmly. "You've been pouting and mopping around since you arrived. If that doesn't scream girl trouble then I don't know what does." Of course, trust Bobbi to see through this kind of things.

Grant knows it's useless to lie to her because she can smell bullshit from miles so he remained silent. But that was enough confirmation for Bobbi.

"Who is she? What is she like? Is she pretty? Does she go here? What year is she in?" She excitedly fired off question after another. Grant was the last person she expected to fall in-love but she was happy all the same. Bobbi may seem vicious and intimidating to other guys but she's really a bit of a romantic at heart. _Why else would I stay with Lance of all people._

She couldn't help but make it her personal mission to find out who this woman is and make sure that she and Ward hook up.

"Woah! Wait! Hold-on! Did you just say that Ward...our Ward...is in love? " Tripp asked disbelievingly while Lance laughed uproariously.

Grant tried ignoring the sniggering duo as he resumed shooting the target picturing it to be the face of his "friends".

All throughout the day the three continued to bug and ridiculed Grant Ward about this mystery woman. They're constantly asking him questions about her identity or giving him relationship advice but he continued to keep mum about it, much to the annoyance of Bobbi. _I need to find other means of finding out who this girl is._

* * *

><p>Simmons is found dragging a disgruntled looking Fitz by his collar towards the library while she spouts out ideas for their paper.<p>

"I don't recall agreeing to do this paper with you."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would like to transfer to Mr. Professor Hall's advance Chemical Kinetics class. And I can't do it without you." Simmons continued drgging fitz until they reached the library doors.

She then face Fitz and said "We may not often see eye to eye but that this opportunity is too great to pass up. I know deep down you agree."

Fitz knew Simmons is right and teamwork has always been Sci-tech motto, "Fine, but as long as I get to contribute my own ideas for the paper. And no more trying to sabotage each other's work Deal?" Fitz said holding out his hand for a shake.

"Deal" Simmons agreed shaking Fitz's hand.

"So how was your study date with Fitz?" Skye asked as soon as Jemma came into their room.

"Okay, first of all, it's not a date. And second…it was alright." She said as she proceeded to lie down her bed and saw Skye with her eyebrow raised, looking unconvinced.

"Fine! It was more than alright. He's actually quite nice to talk to. And it's fun to discuss with someone who doesn't doze off mid-conversation."

"In my defence, I'm not a science geek. I have absolutely no clue what those scientific mambo jambo you are constantly babbling about. And second, although I hate to tell I told you so…Oh who am I kiddng. Ha! I told you so!" Skye bragged while doing a happy dance and Jemma just looked at her unimpressed.

* * *

><p>Every evening Grant always finds himself jogging nearby the river that separates Scitech and Ops division. No one ever dared to come here much less cross the border that separates the two, thus making this place the perfect place for Grant to get away and wind down. Especially with the stress that his friends are subjecting him to.<p>

He jogs while listening to the hum of the trees and the chirp of the birds and crickets. The fresh air and cardio helping him relax.

He's been jogging for 45 minutes when he noticed something odd from the Scitech's side of the river when he saw someone sitting under a willow tree and judging by the soft glow from, possibly, a laptop screen it's a girl. But the distance is too far and the light was too low for Grant to see her features clearly.

I guess someone else has found sanctuary here. Whoever that girl is, she's either unaware of the ongoing fight between the two divisions or just doesn't care.

Grant himself does not give a damn about the rivalry between the two. But he does revel on the status of being in ops. Every Scitech student that comes across them always runs to the other direction. If Sci-tech is known to be the nerds of Shield Academy, Ops are known to be the jocks.

It's pretty well known that although Sci-Tech is the hardest to get into, you've literally got to be a genius to get in, but Ops division is the hardest to stay at. Each year dozens of students get debarred each semester. And each semester the class gets tougher and tougher that it would make Divergent's dauntless trainings look like a piece of cake.

They are trained in numerous fighting styles, marksmanship and espionage. They are assessed not just by their strength and agility in combat also their quick thinking and resourcefulness especially in a life threatening situation.

Most, if not all, Sci-tech student often underestimates their intelligence.

Sure, they may not be as smart as the students in Sci-Tech but they're not as stupid as most make them out to be. Being tough is not enough to survive in a hostile environment, you have to be quick witted too.

Grant looked back at the girl sitting under the tree. She seems to be too busy with whatever she's typing to notice that Grant has been observing her for a while. _If she's an Ops student she would have failed Threat Assessment already. _He thought as jogged back to his dorm.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm so stupid. I've was deleting a couple of documents from my laptop when I accidentally deleted my TMW draft. And I just finished writing chapter 8 so now I had to rewrite the whole thing. T.T *internally crying* *externally crying* *eternally crying* _

_So yeah this chapter did not go how I originally planned it but it was all I was able to squeeze from my memory. I hope it's not too much of a disappointment. _

_HawkeyeID - Thank you for your prank suggestion, I promise to put it in the later chapters. Please keep it coming. And to everyone else who has an idea of a prank. Please write it in the comment section. I promise to credit you. _

_Elej - Thanks for the suggestion. I was just following what was written from MarvelWiki. Teehee. And correct me if I'm wrong, but relative atomic mass is pretty much the same as amu and dalton. And I'm not sure grams is the correct unit for it either cause that would result to a long ass decimal points. But anyways I supposed I'll google the correct unit for it and edit the chapter. ;)_

_SparkyGirl123 - Thank you so much for your comment. :)_

_Also I just discovered that you can reply to peoples comment. Sorry...I'm new member to this site. _


	7. Chapter 7

Skye has had enough of this Freshmen Prank!

The first seven weeks she spent at SciTech she received mud facials with worms on the side, post-it covered van frosm inside and out and yes including inside of the engine hood, got stuck on a glued floor for three hours, slipped on a buttered hallway, and got zapped while turning on the school's computer.

All first years in this Academy are constantly looking over their shoulders anticipating when they'll be victimized again. Always double checking everything for traps.

Unfortunately for Simmons she was one of the most recent victims. Apparently the seniors thought it would be hilarious to mix-up the labels of the chemicals therefore resulting to an explosion at the chemistry lab and the burning Simmons' eyebrow. "Oh it looks horrid." She said exasperatedly while she continuously poked her singed brows.

"Don't worry it's really not that bad. It's hardly noticeable." Leo continued to convince her. "Right, Skye?"

"Huh?" Skye looked up to Fitz quizzically and he surreptitiously touched his eyebrow "Uh, yeah. It's nothing a small amount of make-up won't fix." She told Simmons before going back to her work.

Right now the trio are gathered in a Holotable for their mandatory Holographic Engineering class. They are currently working on the group project that their professor assigned to them. The class were divided by groups of three, each member having a different set of specialty. They are supposed to combine their knowledge into designing a gadget or weapon and create a 3D model of it using the holotable.

Fitz, being a robotics and weapons engineer, thought that it would be a great idea to create small droids that would help in gathering evidences of a crime scene. Simmons designed the specific function for each droid based on her knowledge in forensics. Skye was then tasked to create an operating system and database software that would compile and analyze the data gathered by these drones.

It was also Fitz's idea to name them DWARFS. "Because there are seven of them." He argued in his strong Scottish accent.

"Alright. I'm done with Sneezy's program. Still thinking that its weird to name these things after a Disney character, just so you know" she said looking pointedly at Fitz "so that's one down, six more excruciating codings and cryptography to go. Yay." She said waving her hands sarcastically.

The two both used to Skye's sass simply ignored her comment. "As I was saying…I'm sick of falling victim to these Freshmen pranks. I wish someone would give them a taste if their own medicine."

"Wait. Hold up… Simmons you're a genius!" Skye exclaimed.

"I usually am but what about this time?"

"We -" she said pointing towards the three of them "- should give them a taste of their own medicine. "

"Okay how would you suggest...No!" Skye simply nodded once Simmons realized what she was getting into.

"No! I can't be part of your bad girl shenanigans! I like following the rules and doing what's expected of me. It makes me feel nice."

Fitz lost on what the two girls were discussing said, "Can someone please tell me what you two are blabbering about?"

"I think that we should retaliate and prank the seniors in return! Maybe then they'll stop torturing." Skye explained.

"Or they'll torture us even more. Besides I wasn't referring to us when I said that! I'm a good girl Skye. I follow the rules, I don't break them." Simmons knew that with Skye's stubbornness it's impossible to change her mind, but that doesn't mean she'll be a willing accomplice to her shenanigans.

"There are no rules against this. If they can get away with it so can we!" Skye told Simmons.

"I think Skye has a point, Simmons." Fitz soon joined in.

"Oh Fitz! Not you too?!"

Ignoring Simmons, he continued "I'm a rocket scientist. You have two PhDs and Skye -"

"Has an uncanny ability to always get into trouble?" Simmons said in false sweetness cutting him off mid sentence.

"Hey! I'm good at stuff too." Skye quickly defended herself.

"Anyways...as I was saying. Together can do just about anything." Fitz continued.

The three looked at each other and Jemma knowing that she's outnumbered dinally nodded her head silently agreeing.

"Skipper to Bravo. I've got eye on top dog, the eagle is landing."

"What are you doing?" Skye heard the confused voice of Simmons from her earpiece.

"Nothing. Just saw Director Weaver enter her room. Everyone is locked in. All is clear from here on out." Skye announced as she continued to watch the cctv footage of the whole school. It was easy for someone with Skye skills to hack into the school's school's main server. In fact, in less than 3 minutes she gained total control of the dorms security cameras and door lock system. "I've now rigged all camera recordings into a continuous loop so you'd be invisible setting them up."

After 3 weeks and 4 days of planning and preparation the day has come for retribution. The group divided the task at hand. Fitz and Simmons are supposed to use their genius minds in setting up a trap for the seniors while Skye makes a diversion that would lead them to it.

Skye watches Fitz and Simmons set-up their pranks from her laptop. Fitz was busy screwing some weird mechanism on the walls while Simmons pours out some kind of white goo concoction on the hallway floors.

Once they were done they congregated back to Skye and Simmon's room.

"Okay, wanna tell me what exactly did you two European evil masterminds have in store for them?" She asked once the two entered the room.

"You'll find out soon enough." Simmons said smirking evilly. _Note to self: Never ever piss off Simmons. _Skye thought.

"Okay, you guys ready?" When the two nodded in excitement Skye went back to her laptop. She ensured that the cameras are recording everything properly again then she triggered the fire alarm and unlocked all doors of all rooms from 14th floor and up where all the seniors are staying.

One by one senior students started rush out of their room and one by one they slipped from the white goo that Simmons spread out in the hallway. And they all continued to slide down all the way up to the end of the hall bumping into each other while they were pelted with paintballs by Fitz's mechanism.

"That's my very own creation. The chemical counteracts with friction thus giving the floor a coefficient of friction of 0.009 and making it more slippery than PolyTetrafluoroethylene." Jemma explained smugly and the other two continued to laugh.

_Note to self: Never mess with these two European Geniuses _Skye thought as she continued to watch the seniors trying and failing to stand up.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you again for reading TMW. And special thanks also to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day every student in SciTech had seen a video mash-up of the senior's misadventure from the night before. It was being played at a continuous loop at every television screen all over SciTech.

Skye, Fitz and Simmons were all hailed as heroes by the first years.

Celebrating their glorious victory, the three are seen at the Boiler Room with a bottle of ice-cold beer on each of their hands. And every now and then a first year student would come up to them to chat while a few seniors would walk by to give them stink eyes.

They were just chatting with some other first year students trying to relax when small group of seniors came up to them. All first years sensing danger stood up and left them behind.

"Enjoying yourselves?" A girl in a flower dress and big Bambi eyes asked them sweetly. The flower girl proceeded to sit with them, "I'm Raina by the way. You know, I admire your bravery in trying to take us down. No first year ever dared to stand up for themselves…that was until you guys came along. Freshmen prank has always been a SciTech tradition and no one ever dared to break it before."

"We didn't mean to break a long time tradition. We just wanted to be left alone." Skye explained now realizing the mess they got themselves into.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not mad. In fact, I'm very impressed. Not only are you guys courageous but also truly innovative. The talent and skills that you've put into that prank….it's ingenious! 'm hosting a party tomorrow night. It's just gonna be a small get together of a few popular student bodies. We normally never invite freshmen but with you three, I'm sure we can make an exception. I hope that you guys can make it." Raina handed Skye a small slip of paper before standing up and leading the group of seniors out of the boiler room.

When Raina left with the rest of her lackeys Skye looked at Fitz and Simmons and asked, "Please tell me I'm not the only one creeped out by that."

"What are you talking about? Raina seemed nice and she invited us to her party. Skye were popular!" Simmons exclaimed.

"I've never been invited to a party before. We have to come!" Fitz said just as excited as Simmons.

Skye knew that there is something that doesn't seem right about Raina's invitation. She remembers Clint telling her that when something is too good to be true, it usually is. He often told her to always rely on her instincts but looking at her friends' excitement she cannot bring it to herself to burst out their happiness.

_I guess I'll just have to keep a look out for any signs of trouble._

Skye is seen hanging out in her usual spot trying to finish up with the D.W.A.R.F.S. operating system. She had two laptops in front of her while listening to her music from her iPhone.

Every once in a while she looks up looking for the mysterious man jogging of the Ops side of the River. And right on schedule he appeared. Skye observed his stature and he fits every description of an Ops student, big muscled and firm looking.

"With a two digit IQ.",_ s_he remembered Fitz saying.

_Although even he doesn't seem bad looking_, Skye admitted. She cannot clearly see his face due but he's tall and has a body to die for. But she highly doubts he'd be nearly as handsome as Grant.

She often thinks about him. She surprisingly missed his cute dimples that melt her heart each time he smiles. And the feeling of those cheekbones upon her lips when she kissed him. Skye didn't know what pushed her to do that but she didn't regret it.

_I wonder if he ever thinks about me. I highly doubt it. It would be a miracle if he even remembers me after that night. _

Skye wanted so much to ask for his number but she's too afraid. She doesn't like the feeling of having to constantly lie to him. And she's too afraid that if she's in too deep she might reveal something about Shield and her connection to it. She cannot risk global safety for a passing fancy.

At least she hoped that whatever she's feeling is simply a passing fancy.

Looking back at the stranger, she wondered if he's just as bad as every SciTech students made them out to be. She knows tons of Shield Ops graduate to know that not all Ops graduate are brainless bullies. She spent nearly her whole life living with one Shield Ops graduate.

People aren't always what they seemed to be.

Which brought her back to Raina. She looked at the paper that was given to her. It simply stated the address and the time of the party. Although her invitation seemed harmless and genuine enough there is something in her that tells Skye that she's not someone to be trusted.

Skye decided to find out more about flowergirl and hacked into their school database to retrieve her student files.

"Hmmm…top student. Major in Biology and Human Physiology. Blah blah blah…has massive interest in studying people in The Index. Blah blah blah…is aspiring to recreate a super soldier serum. Well, good luck with that." Skye knew that no other scientist succeed in recreating the Super Soldier Serum. In fact, the last person who attempted it became a Giant Green Rage Monster.

"Blah blah blah…Project Team Lead for the Centipede Project. Project halted by Director Ann Weaver. Hmm… I wonder what Centipede Project is all about?" Skye started hacking into the school database once again to find what the Project is about.

"Redacted? What do you mean the project is redacted?" Simmons asked

"It means that all data regarding the Centipede Project has been censored, for a lack of better word, by Nick Fury himself. Don't you think that's evidence enough that she could be a bad seed?"

"But Skye, Raina is one of SciTech's best students and every professor adores her. Not to mention that she's one of the most popular student here in SciTech! Why would you think she's a bad seed?" Jemma is starting to get frustrated in Skye's irrational attitude.

Don't get her wrong. She loves Skye and would do just about anything for her but she doesn't know what would lead Skye to assume the worst of someone. Especially someone who showed nothing but kindness to them.

"Maybe the project was proven too advanced for a student?" Simmons argued.

"Too advance? This is coming from a school that specializes in advance technology? A school who tells their students that there are no limitations when it comes to knowledge? I highly doubt that! Can't you see Jemma? Raina cannot be trusted!"

"SO what if one of her project is redacted by Shield. It doesn't necessarily meant that she's not to be trusted. She's been nice enough to invite us to her party. I'm going to this party whether you like it or not!" Simmons took a deep breath and continued. "All my life I've been bullied and ridiculed. No one ever things I'm cool enough to be invited to a party. Would it be too much to ask for you to let me at least have this?" Simmons asked before walking out of their room.

"Are you sure we're in the right place? I think were lost." Simmons constant asking is already driving Skye on the road to insanity. After their fight, Skye immediately followed Jemma to make amends and agreed to come to the party.

"I told you this is the place that was written in the paper Raina gave me."

"But it looks like an abandoned house in middle of nowhere." Fitz commented.

"Well SciTech students transformed the Boiler Room into a student hangout. Maybe this is another establishment that SciTech students renovated." Jemma said but even she is starting to doubt her decision. _Maybe I shouldn't have insisted coming here and listened to Skye._

The three then jumped on the sound of knocking on the passenger window of the van and saw the grinning face of Raina outside. "Hey Guys! I'm so glad you made it! Come on, the party is at the basement."

The two scientist followed her to the house but Skye still cautious, lingered for a few minutes to observe the surroundings. Raina opened the door that would lead to the dark basement of the abandoned house. "Well come on in! The others are waiting." She said and continued to walk down the stairs.

As soon as the three stepped down they were immediately surrounded for dozens of smirking seniors. Raina was in front of them all.

"Welcome to the party. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate what an utter loser you three truly are. Did you honestly think that the small stunt you pulled would break a tradition that has been in SciTech for decades? And did you think that we would simply let it go unpunished?" She looked at each of them mockingly.

"Well prepare to be disappointed. Cause what you three are about to experience for the rest of your miserable year is something worst than hell." Cue Raina's evil smirk while the rest of the seniors behind her laughed.

"I think I peed my pants." Fitz whispered.

Skye, although scared shitless, put on a brave face and asked them, "What are you going to do to us."

Raina grinned at her and said, "You'll see." She looked at the guys behind the three and before Skye could react she was tasered and left paralyzed. Despite the pain Skye tried to maintain a clear head. She heard Fitz and Simmons meet the same fate as her, she heard the group of seniors leaving and she even heard a sound of the door being locked. She knew they're being trapped inside this hellhole.

"How can someone who looks like a Disney Princess turn out to be so evil?" Asked Simmons, as soon as the three gained control of their body Skye immediately dashed up the stairs and try out if the lock would budge. No such luck.

"I guess our fifteen minutes of fame is done. And now we are about to pay the price." Skye said giving up on kicking the door. For a dilapidated looking house this door is proving to be sturdy.

"This is my entire fault." Jemma said looking at Skye, "You were right about Raina. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

"No it's not your fault. If anyone should be blamed for this, it's me. I was the one who insisted to prank them. You tried to stop me but I didn't listen. I'm sorry for getting you into this mess." Skye said as she slowly approached Simmons.

"No it wasn't your fault either. Besides I thoroughly enjoyed torturing them even if it was just for a night." Jemma said and Skye chuckled and embraced her best friend.

"Great! Now that we've established that you're both to be blamed here. How are we gonna get out of here?" Fitz asked.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. And special thanks to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed on this story.<em>

_And to anyone who has any more prank ideas they want to be included in the story, don't hesitate to message me. _


End file.
